


Better Than Porn

by snazzelle



Series: Redneck Bar Orgy [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Kinkmeme, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, awkward Glenn, blowjob, but that's a given lol, confident daryl?, gaypornaddict!glenn, handjob, pornstar!daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Kinkmeme! Glenn recognizes Daryl from one of his favorite adult videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> Glenn is gay and is extremely addicted to Internet gay porn. When the Dixon brothers first arrived at the Quarry, Glenn instantly recognized the younger brother from one of his favourite porn video; Redneck Bar Orgy(?) (You can make up a better title than mine if you want).
> 
> Glenn can't stop himself looking at the younger Dixon as his mind wandered off to the porn video and reminisced the way the younger Dixon’s face shows pain and pleasure as large rednecks men were pounding into him. Glenn was getting hard and took off into the woods. As he was he jacking off, Glenn didn't noticed Daryl followed him and finished him off right on that spot.
> 
> (It doesn’t have to be Glenn. It could be T-dog, as he loves watching white redneck boy getting pounded by black dudes, or it could be Shane, with a jail cell scene and cuffs.)

Glenn wouldn't call himself gay, exactly. He's had his way with women a few times around the block, but he's never stuck it in a man. That's enough for him to say he wasn't really interested in guys. But hell, Glenn could never explain his secret addiction to _gay porn._ Curious, then. _Real_ curious.

He lusted after women as much as the next guy, could find himself drooling over a nice set of tits and a great pair of legs, but there was something about man on man action that got him in all the right ways. It was just so fucking simple, so filthy and rough. He's probably seen a thousand of different men spreading their asses and swallowing down cock, workin' the camera just as good, if not better, than some of the best female pornstars out there. He's whipped it out and jacked off to more gay porn than he did to straight porn. Glenn was a bit embarrassed to say he missed the gay porn the most out of _everything_ he should be missing, and with no one to really lessen his sexual frustration, his right hand was so disappointing without. He would do anything for an internet connection and an hour alone, just enough to really seal in a clip to memory for future nightly uses.

Though, it looked like his wishing had given him something better. 

When Glenn arrive back to his camp, he wasn't ready for the extra person sitting on the cooler in the middle of the camp, smirking at every person who passed back. He didn't look like a pleasant man, his face openly calculating. Glenn dragged the supplies over to Shane, who seemed to take it upon himself to watch over the stranger. 

“Who's this?” Glenn asked and it was the only time Shane took his eyes off the other man to look at him. He let the sack of stuff fall by the ex-cop's feet. The rest of his city-raid group had the more of the usual supplies, but what Glenn went in town for Shane asked for specifically. Which made sense, couldn't have the kids knowing the weapons they brought in.

The stranger in front of them looked at the bag in interest, but Shane didn't budge to reach it. Finally the man simply scoffed, “Musn't be all that good. Chink got it, afterall. What good'er they?”

Glenn's jaw dropped, not exactly sure what he did to earn that. “The hell you say..?”

Shane growled, “Watch it.” He narrowed his eyes on the redneck, “Still decidin' if yer worth it.”

“Ya like my brother!”

“He came with the peace offering!”

The redneck tsked and Glenn swept his eyes over to the pile of good meat. That wasn't there when he left and there was no way any of them could of hunted that much in a day. 

 

“Merle, quit.” 

It was that voice that made Glenn pause, his head snapping around from trying to calm the ex-cop down, to the heavily accented voice that had haunted his dreams before the whole world went to shit. When he caught eye on the man who spoke, he swore he could feel all the blood in his body rush towards his crotch. 

The newcomer looked just as Glenn remembered him: dark blond hair, and hooded blue eyes, a column of lithe muscle and broad shoulders. He's seen every inch of naked skin on that man, that small mouth wrapped around a hard cock, spreading his legs for any man that would take him, all the while keeping that threatening dare in his stare. The star of his favorite damned porno, in the flesh. His jaw dropped and the newcomer raised an arched eyebrow, but luckily didn't say anything. Glenn thought he'd cum his pants if he said anything to him.

“There ya'are Daryl. Finally decided no one's worth fuckin' or something?”

Daryl snorted, “The fuck you goin' on about. A guy can't take a piss now'a'days without everyone thinkin' he's chasin' tail.” He didn't bother taking a seat, and instead crossed his arms defensively, his hip popped to the side and _oh shit_ , Glenn's seen him do that enough times with that come hither smirk and bedroom eyes he didn't know if he was gonna pass out from completely blood loss in the head. For a moment, Glenn thought Daryl was directing his gaze on him, but then they went back to Shane. “So, what? Yer cool wit' it? Merle ain't gonna do nothin', I'll make sure of it.” 

“I was just bein' friendly, baby brother.” Merle said, his smile just on a edge of maniacal. It felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water on Glenn because _that's Daryl's brother?_ That man is going to _kill_ him because Glenn didn't think he'd be able to keep his eyes off of Daryl. He could only be grateful that Merle couldn't read his mind. _Holy shit_.

-

It was pure torture now that the Dixons seemed to have become permanent members of the group. Merle scared him most days, made him weary and jumpy. Showed every sign of being a racist, minority hating hick, and with that violent streak Glenn was not looking forward to being alone with that man at any given time.

Daryl, though, was the bigger problem. Alone in his tent, Glenn hoped he could put that man's past behind him in favor of survival, but there was _no way_. Apparently being twitchy had caught the interest of the younger Dixon, and Glenn didn't know if that was a good thing. Maybe not, when all he could think about is Daryl in that great solo wanking his thick cock and fingering his tight hole.

Glenn hoped he wasn't blushing madly.

“Hey Chinaman!” Daryl called for him and stalked after him. Glenn turned around, and though his dick was reacting to the sound of that voice, he wasn't about to let anybody disrespect him like that. 'I'm _Korean!_ ' was just on the tip of his tongue when he looked up, but he choked on his words as a very wet, very shirtless Daryl came closer and closer. Daryl's skin was far from flawless, but that wide chest and lightly muscled torso still made Glenn's mouth water. The other man's little caramel colored nipples were hard too, and Glenn remembered how _sensitive_ those are for Daryl when a bigger redneck had licked them into points and dragged out every little whimper and mewl Daryl could produce. 

He must of look like he was about to faint, because Daryl's expression changed into something of concern. “Glenn?” _He remembered his name_. Glenn thought he was going to pass out, his mind going where he really can't have it go, but wouldn't it _kick ass_ to hear that voice say his name as Glenn's fucking him.

“Yeah. Yeah, what's up, Daryl?” Glenn finally managed to get out. They were alone by his tent and it took a lot of will power not to let his mind go to the gutter. Daryl's features softened a bit, something he's never really seen before on that man. Daryl always had this fierceness around him that just made him so attractive, _made him look like one_ hell _of a lay_ , but here he was, shifting on his feet nervously like he was certain whatever he was going to ask would get him a 'no'. 

“Y'got a shirt I could borrow? Merle shoved me into the river, s'laughin' his ass off right now.” He rolled his eyes at his older brother's antics and Glenn allowed himself to chuckle as well. “Jus' fer today, man. Givit back when it's cleaned.” 

“Your brother's a bit of an asshole,” Glenn said lightly, but the look Daryl shot him made him backtrack a bit, “Yeah, but you know, I guess brothers are like that, aren't they?” He laughed nervously. At least Daryl had relaxed some. The redneck nodded and shrugged and Glenn was almost certain that man was a bit self conscious as he crossed his arms over his chest. Glenn turned around to get the man a shirt before he was caught staring out how that position made the muscles in Daryl's arms bulge. 

Glenn reached into his gym bag, something that might fit the other man's body. Glenn wasn't a small man, but he wasn't Daryl's proportions. He didn't think _anyone_ had shoulders like those and narrow hips that would probably look _damn_ good with hands engulfing the sides of them. What was he kidding himself, Glenn's seen it, as Daryl got pounded into from behind. 

“Ya got somethin'?” Daryl asked, trying not to sound impatient. Glenn cleared his throat and willed his semi down. He hoped it wasn't obvious when he turned around and threw a decently clean white wife-beater at Daryl. 

“So is there a reason you didn' ask Shane? Or even T-dog?” Glenn said as Daryl thrusted his head into the shirt and slipped his arms through. Daryl looked a lot more comfortable now that he was clothed, and Glenn felt a lot more like he could control himself. 

Daryl snorted, “Y'think they'd share anything with me?”

“They don't like your brother. You've been okay for the most part.” 

“They're busy. Plus, yer makin' so much noise out here on yer own, thought I'd come and tell ya to quiet it down.” Glenn raised an eyebrow at Daryl's reasoning. He wasn't doing much of anything. 

“Whatever makes you sleep better at night, Dixon.” 

That got him a laugh. Daryl turned around and waved at Glenn over his shoulder, throwing a him a quick thanks. Glenn couldn't help noticing how the other man's soaked pants clung to his backside, outlining the gentle curve of his ass. This needs to stop. His memory supplied a vision of Daryl bent over the hood of a truck, thick thumbs spreading his asscheeks apart as a talented tongue worked at his twitching hole, Daryl panting and moaning, and shoving back for _more_.

-

The trips to the river to cool off because of a certain redneck was becoming too frequent. It had become a safe haven, one Glenn came to when the sight of Daryl became too much. He couldn't keep giving himself blue balls, his junk was going to fall off _long_ before he could scrounge up the courage to ask the man out to a nice, filthy fuck behind the trees. 

It was going to take _years_.

But the river wasn't going to give him relief now. Glenn sat by the edge, wincing a bit as sharp rocks bit into his bottom until he found a better sitting arrangement. He almost could believe it when Daryl had asked for his company and explained to him he needed someone to watch his back. Glenn asked about Merle and Daryl huffed, saying that man was probably fucking the blonde that just had to put her nose in everyone's business.

Glenn's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Daryl started to strip. 

“What are you doing?” The older man had his back to him and this close, Glenn was able to see the scars littering his back. He didn't ask about them though, they were on him even when Daryl had first broke into the porno industry. 

Daryl smirked at the Asian. “I need ta bathe. Watch my shit.” 

“You _bathe_?” Glenn jabbed playfully and laughed when the man in the water splashed at him, missing him by a couple of feet. “Just sayin', man! Seen ya covered in dirt more than cleaned!”

“There's dead things walkin' about, think I wanna be naked when one comes around?” Daryl said dryly. He started cleaning his body with a bar of soap. Glenn didn't think he'd get hard from seeing the dust and grime clear to show the pink undertone of Daryl's skin. He was pretty sure he got a nosebleed when he realized that dusting of color just above the water was actually a hint of Daryl's pubes. 

“Like what ya see?” Daryl said, joking lightly. He was facing Glenn more head on, skin shining as the muscles in his arms rippled with every swipe of his hands down his flat belly. It didn't have much muscle, but Glenn would still map the fuck out of that stomach with his tongue, knowing damn well Daryl was ticklish there and would definitely get him to writhe on his back. It was a surefire way to get the Dixon to straddle his lap. Glenn's seen it, after all, Daryl simply frustrated and hard as hell, dick wet in his excitement as he sheathed that hick's cock into his ass. Glenn remembered that, how _couldn't_ he, and sweet Lord, he needed to _get away_.

Glenn stared after him dumbly. Lying wasn't exactly his strong point. His mouth opened, but not a sound came out. Daryl's eyebrows furrowed and he came closer to Glenn. 

“Uh. I'll be right back.”

“Where ya goi- Hey! Glenn!” Glenn didn't even turn back when Daryl's voice turned growly, sexy, demanding. His cock was pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans and Glenn would _die_ if he didn't release soon.

 

Glenn found himself a tree to hide behind, hidden well between the brush. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, his cheeks flushed from the sudden rush of arousal. He tried to will his erection down, but there was just no way. He couldn't be sitting out there for long by himself, and he couldn't come back to camp pitchin' his own tent in his jeans.

With a groan, he undid his pants, wincing as the noise of his belt clanking and the zipper being undone seemed way too loud out there on his own. Glenn sighed as he finally got to wrap his hand around the girth of his dick, head leaning back against the rough bark as he slid his fist up and down. It was a poor substitute for Daryl's mouth, but he could imagine. 

Glenn let go of himself for a second to spit in his hand, groaning as his cock slid through the slick. Daryl would look so _good_ on his knees right now, looking up at him with those narrow blue eyes, mouth curled around the base of his cock. He'd probably- no, no, _definitely_ \- moan around him when Glenn fists his hair and pulls-shit! Glenn's hips twitched, cock spitting out precum into his fist and its so much wetter, _God_ , Daryl could _take it_. 

Yeah, yeah- pink, flushed mouth wrapped around the base, tongue flat along the bottom, working, kneeding up to press along the fat vein. He tried that trick with his thumb and it nearly got his legs to buckle. And the rest of it- Glenn can just visualize the older man swallowing around him, throat tight around the head of his cock and milking for every bit of juice-

“So ya did like what you see.” 

“Shit! Daryl- um...” Glenn blushed for a whole new other reason, hands scrambling for the front of his jeans, pulling them up towards his hips from where they had fallen down around his thighs. Daryl was still wet, clothes soaking up the moisture from how hastily he had dressed. He expected anger for ditching the vulnerable Daryl, but the other man only looked amused, and _he's doing it again._

Arms crossed and hip cocked, Daryl stood there like how Glenn's seen him in his porno. Glenn swallowed thickly and his dick notably twitched. Daryl snorted.

“Didn' peg ya for a faggot.”

“'m not.” Glenn said immediately and when Daryl gave him a look that told him he didn't believe him, Glenn stumbled, “S'just, y'know, curious- and then you- and I've seen- I mean, how _can't_ I, s'all really hot and you were really good-”

By the time Glenn got through half his ramble, both of Daryl's eyebrows had raised up his forehead. “Real _good_. You've seen Redneck Bar Orgy?” 

“One and two, and I can't believe I just told you that.” 

“I was younger back then.”

“I'd still fuck you- I mean. Shit.” Twice, he said things he didn't mean to say. He was in the middle of wondering where his filter had went when Daryl stepped into his personal space, so close Glenn couldn't help the gasp that resulted. Daryl was taller than him, but he still got to admire the way Daryl's blond lashes looked against his high cheeks. _If only he wasn't staring at his cock._

“Yer big fer a ricepicker.” Glenn sighed in relief. At least the other didn't throw him an insult towards his anatomy. “Then'gain, never really been with many Asians.” Daryl snorted then and looked up into Glenn's eyes. He thanked every god he knew when Daryl graced him with the image of him wetting his lips with his tongue and reaching for his erection.

“Holy shit.” Glenn breathed and jerked, hands coming up to grasp onto those strong shoulders. Daryl stroked him slowly, gave him that masterful twist of his wrist that pulled an odd noise out of Glenn, then he was down on his knees. “Holy shit, holy shit.”

“Lucky you,” Daryl teased and snaked his tongue out to flick against the tip of Glenn's cock. He was used to hooking up with guys like Glenn, all trembling and nervous, but never someone who questioned their sexuality. Glenn forced his eyes to remain open as the man on his knees wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and applied a gentle suction. The groan around his shaft made Glenn answer with one of his own. “Not bad, Chinaman.”

“I'm- fuck- I'm _Korean_.” Glenn bit out and was Daryl talking about how he tasted? He _was_ , and Glenn's eyelids fluttered when Daryl nosed against his shaft as he tongued at his balls and then licked a long stripe back to the tip. 

Daryl hummed. Glenn was sure Daryl wasn't really listening, but he'll let that pass. Daryl was enjoying himself, eyes shut as he let the warm flesh of his cock rub against his cheek. Glenn whimpered at the scratch of his stubble against the sensitive skin, and nearly came right then when Daryl turned his head and gave the side of it a sucking kiss. 

Glenn groaned and let his head drop back. His dick was throbbing now, hard for way too long in his opinion. Daryl finally took him into his mouth, took in him as deep as he could, and it was heaven. Glenn resisted the urge to thrust his hips, but he nearly gave in when Daryl pushed too hard and gagged around his cock. “I'm sorry!” He panted but Daryl slurped around him before diving back down for more. 

It didn't take too long after that. Glenn's hands scrambled from Daryl's shoulders to his hair, pushing the wet strands back to see the redneck's face as he took him down over and over again. Glenn finally snapped when he felt Daryl's throat relax, taking him down until his nose was pressed into his pubes, cursing out a line of, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” with each twitch of his hips. Daryl managed to pull back, fucking _pro_ when knowing a man's satisfaction, swallowed his load gleefully. _Smug_. But Glenn was going to let him have that.

Daryl pulled away and got up just as easily as he got down. Glenn nearly busted a nut when the Dixon stuck his tongue out, showing him his own mess of cum before swallowing up the rest of it. He could of only learned that from porn, Glenn was sure of it. He was going to verbally thank the man, as awkwardly as that would have been, but then he felt a hardness against his hip where Daryl had ended up resting against him. “Dude, you're- can I?” He didn't know how else to thank the guy, and he didn't want to be selfish. Daryl undid the front of his jeans and pulled his erection out and its just as Glenn _remembered_ it too. It was flushed a deep red, how it looked when he was a touch away from cumming. Glenn reached for it, but then Daryl grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm around, settling his hand onto his ass. “Oh my God...” Glenn breathed and Daryl snickered, eyes shining into his own. He's _dreamed_ of touching that ass. 

Daryl pushed himself firmly against Glenn, thigh between his own to pin Glenn to the tree and Glenn couldn't help but to bend his knee between Daryl's. Daryl gripped himself, hand sliding through the wetness of precum on his shaft. The older man bit off a whine and Glenn looked up, chewing on his lip to watch the play of emotion on his face. The Dixon was closing off, and Glenn wouldn't have that when he knew what the other was capable of.

He pulled Daryl against him, making Daryl widen his stance and fall against him in surprise. “What's wrong?” 

Daryl quirked his brow, hand slowing. Then he finally got it and gave the other an insecure smirk, “Not the pretty boy I was.”

“Sexiest man I get to lay.”

“ _Only_.” 

Glenn snorted and murmured, “Best I've watched and jacked off to...” His finger slid down the crack of Daryl's ass, finding that little hole. He didn't penetrate him, simply rubbed against the twitching, furled skin and that seemed enough for Daryl, who squeezed his fist around himself and rock against his hips. “Kinda wanna see you cum again.” 

Daryl gasped, eyes blinking up at him, panting out a quiet “A-ah” as he suddenly came. Glenn held Daryl's gaze until the redneck broke it to drop his head, quieting his moans into the back of his hand as spurts of cum fell onto Glenn's naked hip and shirt. The Asian raised his brows at the warm feeling, and furrowing his brow, he wiped through the spill once Daryl had finished. 

“Ya gonna taste it, or what?” Daryl said between breaths, grinning at the other. He stepped back, but they were still pretty close. Enough to do up his pants without bothering Glenn.

Glenn looked at the spunk on his hand, but decided, why not. He was curious, anyway. He stuck his tongue out, licking at the tip of his index finger. He made a face and held his hand out towards Daryl.

“Yeah, you'll get used to it.” Daryl laughed and before the other could wipe his hand on the tree, grabbed Glenn's hand and wound his soft tongue against the pads of his fingers. 

“Uh...” Glenn said densely, cheeks blushing full force like he's _not_ standing there with his dick hanging out of his pants. When he realized he was, the moment Daryl let go of his wrist, Glenn quickly tucked himself away. He didn't understand why Daryl suddenly looked uncomfortable. “Um...”

“Ferget it. We don't gotta do it again, s'ppose.”

“Oh! Oh. Dude, Daryl. Why would I _not_ want to?” Glenn said, and glad that he did speak honestly because the smile Daryl directed to him was like a breath of fresh air. He reached out to clap Daryl over the shoulder, weird, since they just got off together. “Anytime, Daryl. Anytime.” But it was a start.


End file.
